


There Is A Car

by Maksvell



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Anger, Angst, Depression, Drabble, Fear, M/M, Rage, Stan's Car, Stanleymobile, happiness, joy, life story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maksvell/pseuds/Maksvell
Summary: There is a car...that much is certain. Everything that lies ahead is unknown, everything behind too murky to be remembered.





	There Is A Car

There is a car. It trails along a vast empty road. A man sits in the driver’s seat of the car. Another man sits next to him. The second man is drunk off of the deep infatuation that he feels for the man driving. He is also drunk off from the many bottles of hooch that they nicked from a liquor store somewhere around Caldwell, Idaho. The man driving smiles softly, his affection towards the man in the passenger seat is equal to the affection that he feels for him.

There is a car. It’s slowly making it’s way along a dirt road, which is lined on all sides with towering trees, oaks and pines. It’s driver is alone. He’s on his way to see someone who will change his life for the worse. At the present time he doesn’t believe that his life could get worse. He’s been to prison, he’s lied, he’s stolen. He’s lost someone that was very near and dear to him, due to their own shared hubris. He’s going to lose another like that very soon.  
There is a man. He’s stuck on the other side of the universe. The path before him is uncertain. The path behind him is a river of blood. The blood of enemies, friends, lovers. He is alone. He has seen so many things, and he shall see many before his life is over. He will do the impossible, and treat it as though it was as easy as tearing paper. He will be seen as a god to many, including himself. He will destroy and create life as he sees fit. Even if it means destroying himself in the process.

 

There is a car (spaceship). The man driving is drunk. The man driving is drunk off of the feeling of love that he feels for the big lug that’s passed out in the seat next to him. The man in the passenger seat is happy. He doesn’t completely remember everything from the past, family and friends have been helpful in helping him fill in the blanks. He does remember the intense feeling of love that he has for the man driving the spaceship. There is a car. In that car are two men. Those two men would, have, and will go through Hell itself for one another.


End file.
